Recently, there has been developed a system for recognizing a pedestrian in front of a vehicle, and warning a driver or automatically controlling braking or steering when there is a collision risk to avoid a collision.
The system for recognizing an object in front of a vehicle includes a light detection and ranging (LIDAR) sensor system, which is capable of detecting a distance to a target, a direction, a speed, a temperature, and a material of a target, and the like in order to recognize a target around the vehicle, and the lidar sensor system may emit a laser to a target, and receive information about the target through light reflected from the target.
However, there is a problem in that the lidar sensor used in the related art detects a front obstacle at a relatively long distance and has a narrow field of view, thereby failing to detect a vehicle suddenly entering from a next lane as illustrated in FIG. 4. That is, recently, in order to recognize a vehicle in a situation where the vehicle suddenly cuts in from a next lane in addition to recognize an obstacle in a front area of the vehicle, a demand for a lidar sensor having a wider field of view (FOV) has been increased.
In order to expand the FOV of the lidar sensor, there is a method of increasing sizes of all of lenses and a detector in proportion to the FOV, or expanding only lenses. In the case where all of the lenses and the detector are expanded, there is a problem in that cost of the detector is increased in proportion to the FOV, and in the case where the FOV is increased by expanding only the lenses, resolution and a detection distance are decreased, so that performance deteriorates, that is, a rate of detection of a front obstacle is decreased.